1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watercraft trailer and, more particularly, to a boat trailer capable of extension to a length of approximately twice its towing length to facilitate launching of a boat. Both launching and mooring are capable from a position within the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the popularity of boating has increased and the availability of both pleasure craft and areas for their use have become widespread, many devices and apparatus have been developed to facilitate the transportation of the boat as well as the launching thereof. Such features are of prime consideration to many who enjoy this recreational activity but are, for example, elderly or physically infirmed and, thus, are oftentimes restricted from full enjoyment of this pasttime due to difficulties attendant transport and launching of a boat.
One attempt to promote the ease of launching or mooring a boat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,292 to Jacobs which describes a pivotal boat ramp located proximate the water's edge whereby a boat may be stored thereon and easily launched or moored by merely pivoting the entire ramp about a central hinge point. However, obviously, such a permanent installation is unsuitable for those who wish to use numerous, often remotely located recreational waters.
To provide for ease of mobility, U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,472 describes a trailer suitable for the transportation of small recreational craft. The trailer incorporates a drop frame which may be lowered or raised for receiving and transporting a boat. While such a design certainly provides the advantage of ease of transportation, other problems regarding launching of the boat are still presented.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,353 to Williams et al similarly describes a trailer for transporting a boat, which trailer is provided with a telescoping tow bar whereby the trailer may be extended from its normal, retracted towing position to aid the launching of the boat. The telescopic action is provided, basically, by the combination of gravity and the ability to controllably admit or discharge air within the telescopic members. While Williams et al indeed provide an easy means for launching the boat, no means are provided to retract the trailer to its typical towing configuration or to otherwise aid in mooring the boat or remove it from the water.
Various other techniques to aid or augment the handling of small pleasure craft are described in U.S. Pats. No. 3,083,986 to Moody et al. and No. 2,763,384 to Foster. Moddy et al illustrate the concept of providing a trailer whose various dimensions are adjustable to accommodate varying configurations of pleasure craft. Foster is primarily concerned with loading and unloading a boat on a trailer with a minimum amount of difficulty. The device of Foster involves a modification of the conventional winch system, whereby the front post of the trailer is rendered movable rather than merely a line extending therefrom.
While the prior art suggests various, alternate means to facilitate both the transportation and launching of small boats, none of the devices heretofore devised has efficiently and simply provided a trailer having the combined capability of being extended for launching the boat and then being easily retracted for towing the boat, coupled with the ability to both launch and moor the boat from a position within the boat cockpit. Accordingly, the need for such features exists, particularly for those physically incapable of handling a boat utilizing conventional trailer designs.